It is well known in motor vehicle seats to provide a headrest at the top of the seat back for occupant safety and comfort. It is also known to mount the headrest via one or more support posts which extend downwardly into the top of the seat back and are mounted therein by mechanism enabling vertical adjustment of the headrest to a selected height.